


Changed Choices

by The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Multi, glitch - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child
Summary: ++++++Latte Tan - Timidity : These souls are shy, quiet, and keep to themselves. They are loners, and prefer the quieter actions in life, like reading and walks. They can become Confident Souls with enough supporters, or if they get really into the activities, such as writing or drawing, they can become Creative souls.+++++The soul above will be the one that the fallen child will have.This is basically a glitch story where the ‘Player’ has done a few pacifist runs for fun and had just cleared their data to do it all over again, but after a huge virus messed up the computer it now has lost the game that is in it. In this world in Undertale though, the only way for Frisk to fall down is for the ‘Player’ to start the game… Who will fall now? How will this change the story?----This story will have quotes at the beginning of the chapters, ones I find that relate to it or some that I just think are really good quotes. None are mine. Enjoy!------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/gifts).



“I’m falling apart, and I can feel every little piece hitting the ground, and it’s killing me.”

 

… Fallen Child 7 not found…  
… Fallen Child 7 not found…  
… Rewriting…  
… Rewriting…  
… New Character Created…  
… Loading…  
… Game Starting…

 

My eyes opened only to close with the brightness shining down from above the softness I laid upon. I tried once more, then twice, before I finally could see the sky past the hole at the top of the cavern I was probably in, which only sinked in when I noticed the rocky walls around me. Sitting up was an issue, my whole body feeling stiff like a new pair of shoes straight out of the factory, and I had to stretch as I stood in order to get some more feeling in my hands and feet. I tried to think of what had landed me in this place, or more exactly a bed of golden flowers at the bottom of a hole, but nothing at all came when I tried to think back. 

I looked around once again, trying to figure out what to do as I felt a trickle of fear start to appear in me so when I noticed the corridor of sorts leading out of the area I decide to leave in hopes of finding someone to help me. It wasn’t long before I passed an archway to another patch of golden flowers, this time having a larger yellow flower in the middle. It was quite interesting and for a moment wishing I had a drawing pad or camera to keep the image with me, only to have it suddenly shift around to show a smiling face on it. I couldn’t help me falling back in shock, especially when it started talking to me.

“Howdy! I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! I--” The flower’s, Flowey’s, face turned to confusion as he seemed to finally realize who he was talking to and he looked me over from my brightly colored tennis shoes to my, probably, messed up hair then back to my face with a concerned look. “You… You’re new to the Underground…” 

My mind blanked for a moment, me standing up as I nodded with the assumption that is what this place was called only for his smile to turn dark. 

“Golly! This is confusing, but someone ought to teach you something about things work around here! With no one else here… Little ol’ me has to do!” A small giggle escaped the flower before everything went black and white, a light tan heart glowing dimly in front of me. Once again, his face shifted to confusion only to shift back to glee. “See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Usually it’s more bright, but that doesn’t matter as it will be just enough for me to show you how to get it stronger with LV, or LOVE! Let me give you some!”

I stared in astonishment and slight hesitation as at least twelve white bullets appeared around him as he grinned even wider.

“These are some ‘friendliness pellets’ and it’s how LOVE is shared! Just let your SOUL run into them and you’ll get a whole bunch!” His grin only grew as they shot toward me and I jumped to the side as quickly as I could, only to cry out as pain shot through my whole body when one hit my soul.

“You IDIOT! In this world, it’s kill or BE killed! You may not be the one I was expecting, but you’ll be just fine!” My whole body froze in fear when I was suddenly surrounded by the white bullets with no way out, looking to Flowey in desperation only to yelp as I saw his face warp into a monstrous one. “DIE.”

I curled in on myself, keeping my SOUL close as tears quickly began to go down my face. I didn’t want to die yet, but as the bullets inched slowly closer I felt unsure of everything with my body shaking. I put my head between my legs, silently crying with my SOUL pounding with hope someone would save me...


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother’s love is peace. It need not be acquired, it need not be deserved.”

 

I was for sure that everything was a second from being over only for a few seconds to go by with nothing happening to me. I stayed in that position though, unknowing if it was a trick only for my head to shoot up when I heard Flowey cry out. He was gone and in his place was a tall goat looking monster woman with a purple and white dress on, looking irritated which made me hesitant as I stood up only to look at me with such a kind and concerned look. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing a poor and innocent youth.” A warm feeling came into me as color came back along with my SOUL to my body, her smiling at me in a comforting way as my tears continued, but this time with more hope in my body at her few words. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Toriel’s hand gently spread for me to take it, it looking warm and firm as a mother should have to protect her child and I wondered if she had helped the other humans she mentioned before. I realized I had been staring while in thought when she tensed an I quickly put my hand with hers, holding tightly and standing close with the small fear of her having the thought of leaving me when the flower could come back. She let out a small laugh at my actions, but a pleased one and not in the slightest mocking.

“Good, let us go on.” We started walking along and we go past a purple room with me just happy to be with someone as I wasn’t sure of what to do with anything, but I tapped a glowing star that sparkled when I did with a nice ding. The next room had a puzzle and she let go of my hand only to quickly step in front of me when I tried reaching for her, Toriel letting me know she was there. I didn’t know what was going on, but her next words made my soul flutter.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation and puzzles of the Ruins.” I only watched her with my mind reeling as she did the puzzle, her turning to me with a smile only to rush to me with a concerned look. She wiped my eyes, making me realize I was crying again and I helped her wipe away the rest of the tears as I lowered my head. “Ah! What happened, my child? Was the puzzle confusing as I can explain it if you wish.”

I then realized I hadn’t said anything since I could remember at all, clearing my throat and giving her a big smile while she held my hands in hers.

“N… Not that… I.. You said this.. This is my new h-home. I-I can stay? With… With you? How long?” The moment I finished, her eyes lit up and Toriel smiled like she won a trophy as she started to speak.

“Yes! This is your new home, and you may stay here forever with me! You’ll never have to leave and-” I didn’t let her finish as I wrapped my arms around her as best as I could, smiling big as I knew I was safe as long as I was with Toriel and it made my SOUL feel light when she said she wanted me to stay with her forever even if it seemed too good to be true. She let out another pleased laugh, holding me tightly before pulling away and holding may face in her hands. I noticed some tears in her own eyes with them bright with joy just like my own probably were. “Oh, my goodness... I know you’ll be happy and I can teach you so many things, my child. Just us, together.”


End file.
